Can't You See I Love Her? Is That not Enough?
by potterintheimpala
Summary: After Hogwarts, Draco recounts his tales of Hogwarts to a lonely man in the bar. He recalls his love that he could never had. Throughout the story you WILL cry. You will be warned, you may never look at the series the same way again.
1. Introduction

Look at her. Yes, her. The one standing there looking so lovely. Not many come here anymore after the war. But she's here, she always has been, and always will. The Leaky Caldron, from 9pm to midnight. Now don't just expect me to tell you the whole story with a bribe of one butter beer, I am going to need something a little stronger to recall the pain and pleasure of the past. Ah, that's a little better, a little whiskey, thank you. You see? We're both twenty now, three years after graduation. She works at the ministry, and I a professor. You didn't peg for that sort of man, did you? Alright, ready for the story to begin? Ok, let me tell you of the first moment I laid eyes on her. The first moment I fell in love with Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter One

The day I got my letter to Hogwarts, I could hardly contain my excitement. "Mum, Dad! I got my letter!" I said running down the cold stone stairs of the Malfoy mansion. My voice echoed through the empty halls, my heart sank. My parents were gone, again. One of our house elves, Dobby was busy sweeping out the room I was never allowed to see. "Dobby, where is everyone?"

Dobby spoke in is annoying little voice, that filthy elf. "Master Draco, they went out last night and never returned. I believe it was on _business._" He whispered the last part. Even in the houses of the Death Eaters even _his_ name, our lord's name could never be said aloud. "Where's my breakfast, Dobby?" I sneered, "Have you made it yet?" "No, sire. I will get to it right away." As he scampered to the kitchen I could hear him muttering to himself. _Oh, Dobby how could you be so stupid forgetting master's breakfast. Now where is that rolling pin? Oh, there it is. _He started to beat himself with it. I went to the kitchen for the second time I had ever lived here. Why should a Malfoy have to cook for himself? I grabbed the rolling pin. "Here, let me help you with that." I began to kick and hit him with the heavy piece of wood. Bruises and cuts appeared all over his body, like I cared. He was below me. I don't care for trash like that. I hated them all. Mudbloods, elves, non-Slytherins. (I had not yet met Hermione Granger at this point) I heard shoes clicking on the hard floor, and I turned around. There stood my mother and father with grim looks on their faces. "What is it mother, father?"

"Draco, why don't you go upstairs for a bit, and leave us to talk about some matters alone", Narcissa said coldly.

"Mother, I just got my letter for Hogwarts, I can handle this".

"No, you can't", Lucius said, "The letter means nothing to me, now go upstairs before I make you". He pulled out wand and pointed it straight at Draco. So, I went upstairs before my father could practice his hexes on me, like he usually did. I laid down on my bed and looked around my room. Green, with slver accents all around. I knew I could never face my parent, but I secretly wanted to be a Gryiffindor. They were so brave, they could go anywhere in life. Slytherins were expected to be Death Eaters or use their power for evil. I stayed up there for a bit before creeping back downstairs. My parents were in the secret room I was never allowed to see. They must have been really worried about the subject that was to be discussed because they had forgotten to put a silencing charm on the door. I was able to make out small snippets of their conversation.

"He can't know…boy who lived…letter…don't fret…but the prophecy said…I know what it said….Professor Quirrell…the _stone_". "Lucius, I believe we have a visitor". I was about to turn around and run when the door opened in my face and I was brought inside the room I would never forget.

"Stupid boy, didn't I tell you to stay upstairs? Well now you're here we might as well tell you". I looked around the room. Round, with a silver carpet on the floor. The ceilings were incredibly high, with a silver snake running off of it and dropping down to mid-height of the room. I followed its gaze to a blue bowl suspended in mid-air with a glass ball hanging two inches off that. (I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but what have I got to lose?). As I approached the ball, I was abruptly pushed away by my father, breaking my line of vision as I fell to the floor.

"Dad, what is this place?"

"This my son, has been in the family for generations. This is the Great One. The best prophecy in the world ask it anything and it will reply".

"So, what were you talking about before, the boy who lived, isn't that Harry Potter, the sad little boy?"

"Yes, Draco, he has just left a little island with Hagrid, the gamekeeper for his trip to Diagon Alley".

"But father, does that mean-".

"Yes," Lucius said grimly, "Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts".

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	3. Chapter Two

The train rattled waking me up from my dream. Crabbe and Goyle, sons of my father's "friends" were in the middle of a deep conversation about what to purchase from the candy cart. "For Merlin's sake", I mumbled as I got to my feet, "six chocolate frogs and three boxes of Bertie Bott's". They began to protest "but Draco, _we _don't like Bertie Bott's, only you do".

"Oh, shut up you blithering fools, you'll do what I say or my father will hear about this". They bowed their heads. I was about to shut the door when a toad came, running, (is that what you would call it?) and a girl, a first year no doubt came sprinting after it. Her hair was bushy and caramel colored and her cheeks were flushed. She knocked over the entire cart of candy, all the while, the toad got away. I felt so bad, that yes, a _Malfoy_, went to go help her pick it up. As I bent down, we made eye contact. Her eyes were beautiful, they sparkled like a night sky. She was nervous, I could tell. "H-hi, I'm Hermione Granger".

"Draco, Draco Malfoy". I said taking her hand. As we got up, we both knocked our heads on the cart. We both started to laugh and fell to the floor. "Say, Hermoine, who are your parents? I'm not familiar with the last name Granger".

"Oh, I'm muggle-born".

A muggle-born? How disgusting! "I'm sorry, I have a reputation to uphold. I can't be seen talking to you. Filthy mudblood". I mumbled the last part. She didn't hear it anyway. Her eyes had filled with tears and she began to walk away.

"Train arriving in 20 minutes!" the conductor called out. But I wasn't paying attention. I was staring at her in disbelief. Had I just hurt that girl, Hermione? All that occupied my mind was how I had just managed to become my father, praying on the weak and vulnerable. Maybe I did belong in Slytherin. _Blithering fool, _I thought to myself, _wait until father hears about this. _When I stepped back into the compartment, I could immediately tell something was up. Crabbe and Goyle had these smug looks on their faces. "What?" I responded, "What is wrong with you two?" They didn't reply. Instead, they took a chocolate frog card out of one of their pockets. I groaned in disbelief as I looked at the card and slipped it into my pocket because I couldn't stand it anymore. However, Crabbe had different ideas. He reached into my pocket and was about to take the card out when the train jolted to a stop and the card fell to the floor forgotten. We had arrived at the Hogwarts platform. There was a moment of complete silence and then the train erupted into cheers and laughter. It was hard to get off the train. Everyone was pushing and shoving all filled to the brim with excitement. There was one group that was paled in the face and completely flustered. They were the first years. We all gathered at the dock to get into the magical boats that would take us to Hogwarts. I was about to get into the first boat, but Hermione got there first. No way I was going in the same boat as her, I was to embarrassed about before. So, like always, Crabbe, Goyle, and I ended up in the same boat. We glided over the black waters staring up at the magnificent castle above us. Windows glowed from every angle, reflecting on the lake. I however, wasn't paying attention. My blood was still running cold from seeing my own father, now on the card left on the floor of the Hogwarts Express. His words still ribboning through my mind. _The day I am on a chocolate frog card is the day you make me proud. It is the day you get sorted into Slytherin. _I never thought my father would tell me the truth, and this time, I was very afraid he was right.


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated, it's a long story that involves a lot of school-related stuff I really don't want to get into. Anyway, my new years resolution is to post at least one new chapter a week (you can see how that's going). Thank you so much for following/ liking my story. Also, I'm going to write another fanfic soon, but I don't know what I want to write yet. What do you want me to write about? A) Merlin; B) The Vampire Diaries; or C) Supernatural. TELL ME! :p Please, please, PLEASE review. It helps so much. Okay, time to get back to the story!**

As we entered the castle, everyone was amazed. It had a warm and cheery aura to it. Laughter and talking between friends echoed off the walls, but slowly dissipated as the older students entered the Great Hall. Us first years fell completely silent as a woman told us to wait, as we would be escorted inside shortly for the sorting ceremony. Her words drifted right over my head as I laid my eyes on a certain raven-haired boy. It couldn't possibly be him, could it? Yea I was a Malfoy, I could beat anybody in a duel, but he was bloody HARRY POTTER. He survived the killing curse from the most powerful wizard known today, Lord Volde-. "Trevor!" some kid shouted out as he chased after his toad earning a disapproving glare from McGonagall, the woman from before, as she turned and left us alone on the staircase.

All the first years were now about to be sorted. I could see the hat that I dreaded putting on sitting on the stool I dreaded approaching over the sea of heads. One by one, my classmates got sorted—then it was my turn. I walked up heart pounding and palms sweating. _One step after another, Draco that's how you do it. Oh god, here we go. _I sat down and as the hat touched down on my head it shouted SLYTHERIN! My heart skipped a beat and my stomach went cold, this was it. The next seven years of my life would be filled living in the dungeons surrounded by green and silver. All I wanted to do at that moment was to run out of that school and never return, but I didn't. I forced a smile, like I learned how to do all those years ago when my father approached me and explained what I would be expected to do with my magic. Dumbledore made his mandatory speech, but I wasn't listening. I looked over to the table I desperately wanted to join. The warm smiles, colors, and her. The girl, Hermione from the train, her eyes sparkled her laughter echoing through the ha-. Seriously? This day just keeps getting worse. She was talking to Potter and the Weasley boy. I knew I was going to hate it here.

Dumbledore finally finished his bore of a speech and we began to file out. I caught sight of Hermione, hoping our houses were in the same direction. No such luck. But, instead I ran after her and caught her arm; she was clearly annoyed.

"Draco", she hissed, "what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing? First you offend me on the train and don't even try to apologize and now this."

"Hermione", I barely managed out, "I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I really didn't mean to offend you, it was just force of habit. Trust me, I won't do it again. Maybe we could try being friends?"

Her look softened and I could tell she was thinking hard. "Sure", she said, "meet me in the library at midnight we can talk then". She skipped off to the rest of the Gryffindors and I made my way slowly back to the Slytherins, to where we would be led to the dungeons. If I said I wasn't counting the moments to midnight, I would be lying. That is, however, what Slytherins do best.


	5. Chapter Four

**So I just wanted to make a shout out to everyone who is following me and reviewing. So, THANK YOU! Ok, back to the story.**

(BACK IN THE BAR…)

The bar had started to fill up with men and women who needed some alcohol…STAT. From dreary business men who had failed to make the "deal of the millennium" to doctors who had lost a patient. The bar was a terrible place to be after 9:00. Unless, of course, you happen to be in the heart of London where the bar was empty until midnight. However, I wasn't in the heart of London, I was in a little local bar where people drank until there was no hope left. But, tonight it was okay, I could take the depressing atmosphere. Because she was there, my ray of sunshine. Hermione Granger.

(BACK IN HOGWARTS…)

It was almost time. I slipped on my black cloak and slipped out of the porthole and started my descent up from the dungeons. The castle was eerily quiet at night, so much you could hear a quill drop-yes I am well aware they are made of feathers- that's how quiet it was. Until I heard that hiss. I turned around slowly, heart pounding, praying to Merlin that it wasn't Mrs. Norris. My luck today had gone from bad to worse, she was not only there, but I could see Filch's shadow rounding the corner. I made a run for it, well more like a sprint. I made it to the library, out of breath.


	6. Apologies

**Hey everybody, I know my last chapter was quite short ad was really crappy and I'm sorry for that. But, I am posting two new chapters this week for bearing with me and reading the "chapter". So, Chapter 5 will be arriving by Tuesday and Chapter 6 will be arriving by Friday—note: it could be sooner. I love you guys so much for reading this, so I really am truly sorry about Chapter 4. Ok! Check back in on Monday and Chapter 5 will have found a place in my story.**


	7. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the plot lines or the characters. Those belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. However the twists and spins on the story are of my own invention. Hey, everyone. I think this will be my longest chapter yet, so enjoy. And I still feel miserable from last week. These updates will be so much better, I promise. As Draco would say… "you can ALWAYS count on me"… Kisses! -Grace 3**

I looked ahead of myself and smiled a little. There she was, she was walking alone, _that's odd, _I thought Ron and Harry were her friends. I skimmed my eyes over the people in the courtyard, which was fairly hard. I wasn't the tallest there, per say. To be fair I was only a first year. There they were, just in front of her. Harry said something, which made them both laugh, and then Ron must have commented back because they both put thoughtful faces on. At that exact moment, Hermione pushed past them, slamming into Ron's shoulder. Before I could stop myself, I ran after her.

I found her sniffling in the girl's lavatory, the one close to the dungeon. I banged on the locked stall door.

"Hermione, it's me, open up."

"Are you alone?" came a voice, harsh from crying.

"Yes, now please let me in," I pleaded. I heard her stand up and the bolt being unlocked. The door swung open and I gasped. Her face was red and puffy, like she had been crying this entire time. But that wasn't the worst part. Her arms were bloody, crissed-crossed with cuts and fading white scars. (A/N: I wanted to put a little spin on the story, I know Hermione, or Emma Watson for that matter, doesn't self-harm). She realized that her sleeves were still up and with a squeak attempted to pull them down. I was faster. I grabbed her wrist and started asking a million questions.

"Tell me why you did this. Was it because of me? Ron? Harry? How long has this been going on?" I was close to tears. I couldn't bear to see a sweet girl like herself go through something like this.

"It started about a year ago," she managed to croak out, "I hate the way I look, and I was such an outsider at school. Unpopular, and everyone hated me because I was grade above the rest of the girls my age. I thought I would fit in here, I would finally get a chance at having friends. But then I overheard Harry and Ron talking about how weird and smart I was, a-a-and." She started sobbing again. I sat down beside her and pulled her into my arms, smoothing her hair.

"Shhh, its ok 'Mione. You don't have to tell me. No pressure, and no rush."

"No," she said, wiping her eyes and clearing her throat, "I have to get this out. She continued. "And then Ron said that's the reason I don't have any friends. I was getting better, I promise. I hadn't done it for a while. But when he said that, I realized it was true. I don't fit in anywhere, even in a school for magic, of all places. I just wanted another chance, but it looks like I'm not going to get one."

"Hermione, listen to me. There's no need to do this. You are so so smart and that's why I like you. And come on, were still friends, right? You can ALWAYS count on me no matter what, I promise." She hugged me back, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Ok," she whispered. We sat there for three hours. I didn't care about my classes. I just wanted to be with her. She spoke suddenly, "Draco, go to dinner. I don't want to you to be stuck here. Go be with your friends."

I began to protest, but she shut me up. "I'll be fine, now go before you're missed. I'll be right here if you want to come back." I left without saying a word. I figured that was better. I felt that saying goodbye would have been too morbid.

Dinner, per usual, was a complete bore. Until Professor Quirrell burst into the Dining Hall.

"TROLL! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Then he passed out onto the floor. I felt my stomach turn to ice. Hermione didn't know. She was in one of the closest rooms to the dungeon. I ran out, but everyone else got trapped when Dumbledore said in his booming voice, "QUIET!" He continued, but I was so far away at this point I didn't hear him.

I slammed into the bathroom, finding Hermione fast asleep in the stall I left her in. I quickly shook her awake.

"Hermione, you've got to get out of here. There's a troll in the dungeon and I fear he may be coming this way."

Her eyes widened, "You mean that troll?" she pointed behind me. I have never done a faster 180 in my entire life. There he was. Huge, and muscular, carrying a club that you did not want to get in a fight with.

"DUCK!" I screamed. We both got cover in the first stall, then Ron and Harry burst in just as the club came down, splintering the wood into a million pieces. Hermione scrambled under the other stalls, narrowly avoiding being hit several times. I went the other way, well I really just stayed where I was hoping he wouldn't see me. He smashed the sinks, bursting a pipe onto Hermione. He picked Harry up and started to swing him around. Ron shouted, "WINGUARDIUM LEVIOSA!" The troll fell to the ground as it was hit with its own club. Ironic, isn't it?

After the teachers had given Hermione, Ron and Harry the talk about behaving, and how no first year could've have survived, she came up to me and helped me up. We walked back to my dorm and fell onto the bed that was plenty big enough for the both of us. I leaned my head back on the pillow and she wrapped her arms around my waist, using my chest as a pillow. We both fell asleep in the complete darkness, sharing body heat.


	8. Chapter Six

**HI EVERYONE! IM SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING ON AN UPDATE. IVE BEEN HAVING SOME TECHNICAL ISSUES THE PAST FEW MONTHS **** I WILL TRY TO START POSTING AGAIN EVERY WEEK 3**

**THREE YEARS LATER…**

Over the course of the past three years, Hermione and Draco had grown considerably closer. They would meet after hours, hiding in the closets or sitting on the roof. Everyone stared. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, friends? Impossible. Harry, Hermione, and Ron slowly grew apart. Although he would never admit it, Harry was glad she didn't associate with them anymore, as he hated Draco with all his heart. He thought Hermione could do better in her choice of friends, but it is her choice. If she got hurt, it wasn't his fault. So he stepped aside and let Hermione make her own mistakes. Summers for the pair were torture. Draco would never admit to his father that he was friends, best-friends actually, with a muggle-born. Hermione vaguely mentioned Draco

One night, they stole away once again, to the Quidditch Pitch. They had to wait until the Gryffindor common room was empty, until the fire smothered down to a few glowing embers. It was about midnight when they sat on the bleachers chilled by the chilly January air. Hermione's cheeks were red along with her nose, and she was wearing a sweater and a fuzzy hat. Her eyes sparkled, reflecting the millions of tiny dots sprinkled across the sky. She started to rub her hands up and down her arms as a feeble attempt to warm herself. Draco noticed she was cold because he took off his cloak, leaving him in only a thin shirt, and wrapped around Hermione. She gave him a smile, and scooched closer to him on the bench.

The silence was broken by Hermione's voice, "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we friends? I mean, why do you want to be friends with me? No one has ever wanted to be close to me."

"Then they're ridiculous. You are one of the kindest, most intelligent person I've laid eyes on. Merlin, even today you were not only doing advanced potions, but Snape said even 7th years struggled and you managed to do it perfectly the first time. Anybody would be lucky to be close to you. I don't care how many times I have to say that to get it through your head."

She was silent, she had no idea what to say. After about an hour of listening to the snow fall on the ground, they decided to head back. They walked slowly, trying to make the moment last, synchronized footsteps complete with stares when the other wasn't looking.

The next day, Harry decided to do something about Hermione's "friend". The day started per usual, waking up late, scrambling to the Great Hall and finally, barley making it into Potions on time. He cut it so close, Snape gave him a death glare as if to say, _Late again, Potter?! One more time and you will be serving detention with me for the rest of the year! _He glanced around the room, finding the only seat left empty was next to Hermio-. Nope, never mind. Draco slid back in his seat next to the honey-haired girl with two jars of what looked like shriveled hands. Harry had to end up sitting in the back, writing an essay instead of making the potion because there weren't any benches left. He shook with anger, why should he, Harry Potter, have to sit in the bak and write about a stupid potion when that ferret, Draco, got to sit next to one of the prettiest girls at school?

The rest of the day passed uneventfully until after hours. Everyone else was already in bed when Harry snuck down to write a letter to Hagrid. He stopped short due to the sleeping pair on the couch. Snoring softly, Hermione was asleep against Draco's shoulder. Draco looked up at Harry with innocent eyes, knowing that there was about to be a fight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry whisper-shouted, so he didn't wake Hermione.

"Well, Potter," Draco spat the words out like poison, "I'm so glad you're interested in my affairs. I happen to be sitting on a couch with a girl on my shoulder."

That was it for Harry he didn't care if he woke Hermione up, he didn't care if he woke the whole house up. He just wanted to put Draco in his place. "HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE AND ACT ALL INNOCENT LIKE YOU'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG?"

"BECAUSE I HAVEN'T!" Draco shot back. He got up from the couch, laying Hermione down gently, but little did he know, she had woken up and was now facing the fire, tears glassing up her eyes.

"I WOULDN'T CALL THIS NOTHING, MALFOY. YOU CAN'T JUST SIT ON A GYRIFFYNDOR COUCH POISINING EVERY LAST THREAD WITH YOUR TOUCH! NOT TO MENTION YOU CORRUPTING HER, MAKING HER THINK THAT'S SHES MAKING THE RIGHT CHOICE BY CHOOSING YOU!"

Draco now spoke in a soft, dangerous tone. "You think I'm corrupting her? Mate, I think you've got the wrong idea. I've been there for her every time you haven't. Every tear, every moment of insecurity. She's tried reaching out, but when you just ignored her, Mate, that broke her. Now, I don't care if you hate her or not, but just like every time before this; I will be there for her whether you like it or not. And you want to know why? Because I love her." His eyes quickly grew, matching Harry's expression in shock of what he'd admitted out loud.

"You l-love me?" Came a trembling, quiet voice from a tear-stained face girl.

"Yeah," Draco said, "I think I do. C'mon let's get out of here." He gently took her hand and guided her through the porthole.

The hallways were eerily silent at night. The only sound being their shoes hitting the stone and cloaks swirling around their ankles. Hermione hadn't spoken a word since leaving the common room, so Draco pulled her aside and they sat down on a staircase.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, "Is everything alright?"

She turned so she could see his face through her big doe eyes. "I think I love you too."


End file.
